


Ghosts and Memories

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我知道，虽然这个世界明显更好，我们也差不多就是那个人，但你有时候还是会想念那些跟你一起经历过坏时期的人。”Scott看着空气中的某一点，“我知道的……我有时候也会想念跟我一起战斗过的另一个你。”<br/>AKA电影ver，DoFP后，Logan坐下来跟Scott聊那些只存在于他记忆里的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 看见天启的新预告以后就老想写他们聊天畅想各种版本的初遇，结果一如既往地偏题成了奇怪的东西。标题来自Keane家Your Love的歌词：I know they're only ghosts and memories that I'm clutching at/ Maybe I'm reaching back for something I never had. 文中歌词也来自这首歌。

Still it seems so real to me  
These ragged threads  
That lead me back to you  
  
“所以，我是怎么死的？”Scott的提问来得猝不及防，虽然Logan知道他早晚会问到的。从他们开始谈论起Logan经历过的那条只存在于他记忆里的时间线开始，Logan就很清楚这个话题无法避免。  
他们已经谈过了Jean的死亡，Logan的失忆，不曾出现的哨兵机器人，和学校的人员组成问题（或者叫Magneto是不是跟他们一边的），是时候谈及那个Logan一句话带过的问题了。  
“蠢死的。”Logan掏出一根雪茄咬住，在口袋里摸索打火机，然后对上了Scott不赞同的目光，于是摸了摸鼻子放弃了，“Jean死——或者说我们认 为Jean死了以后，你就头脑发昏了，然后我们吵了一架——是的，我也觉得当时揍你一顿是个更好的主意但我当时也不聪明，至少没聪明到想到把你揍晕你就不 会单独出门行动了——你还要不要听了？”  
咬雪茄是Logan在谈及他并不想谈论的话题时候的必备举动，所以Scott暂时不准备在这点上浪费时间。他喝了一口啤酒，耸了耸肩，“我并没有真的死，所以你不必在我面前小心翼翼。”  
Logan不去看他，默默咬了一会儿雪茄才说，“但是对我来说你是真的死了——和Jean一样真。”  
“……所以我是怎么蠢死的？”Scott也转开了目光。  
Logan又沉默了好一会儿，才说道，“我不知道。”他能感受到Scott转头过头惊讶地看着他，于是叹了口气，猛灌了一口啤酒，“我从来没能弄清楚过在 你究竟怎么了，但是如果你活着一定会回学校的，所以我们都认为你死了。”Logan又停了几秒，“我没有——我们没能……”他想了想要怎么说，“凤凰可以 分解任何事物，所以……你最后只有一座空墓。”  
Scott没说话，Logan也没看他，但能听到Scott在晃着啤酒瓶。过了一会儿Logan失去了耐性，转头看向Scott，察觉到了他的目光，Scott也转过头来看他，两个人就这样对视了几十秒。Logan忍不住“啧”了一声，“你盯着我干嘛？”  
“不是你先看我的吗？”Scott耸了耸肩，“好吧，随便你。”说着移开了视线。  
Logan意识到Scott要么没有受到“自己在另一条时间线里尸骨无存地死过”这件事的影响，要么根本不想在自己面前表现出来，于是也移开了视线。事实上，这确实是很难接下去的话茬，所以他们两个人安静地喝了一会儿酒。  
“在被哨兵揍得越来越狠的时候，我想过的。”Logan抹了抹嘴又开了口，决定把有些事情说清楚，“我想过，如果是你在带队的话会怎么样。”  
Scott忍不住笑了，“你喜欢我带队？”  
“我可没这么说，Summers！”Logan瞪了Scott一眼，可惜从Scott仍旧笑着的脸上来看显然没什么威慑力，“但是，你的确是个比我好得多的领袖——你会知道怎么把我们团结在一起，怎么发挥出每个人的特长，怎么作为一个团队更好地去战斗。”  
“你们有Charles。”  
“Charles不跟我们上前线，你知道的。”Logan皱着眉头看着Scott的笑脸，“把你那副表情收起来，不然我就揍你了。”  
“我在后悔，”Scott显然收不住，所以别过头不让Logan看见他还在笑，以免Logan真的一言不合揍上来，“我应该带个录音设备的——你要知道，你可几乎从来没夸过我。”  
“笑吧，Summers，等过两天我就不会这么宽容了。”Logan喝完了自己的啤酒，起身去拿下一瓶。他回来的时候Scott正坐在原地若有所思。  
“我能再问一个问题吗？”  
Logan瞥了他一眼，“如果我说不，你就不会问了吗？”  
Scott弯起了嘴角，朝Logan伸出了手，Logan皱着眉头把自己的手放了上去，然后就听Scott说道，“把爪子伸出来。”  
Logan照做了，做完又觉得不爽——他当然知道Scott正在得寸进尺地利用他刚刚亲口承认的这几天宽容期，于是嘴上呛了一句，“这似乎不是个问题吧？”  
Scott没理他，自顾自的摸了摸Logan的手背，然后又沿着指关节摸上了Logan钢爪的刀背。Logan张了张嘴，习惯性地想提醒对方小心刀刃，但 他眼前是Scott低着的头，就算只能看到Scott的头顶他也知道Scott现在十分专注，而且Scott并不需要他的提醒，所以咽了回去。  
“我知道你有自愈因子，但是我——”Scott收回了手，抬起了头，指了指Logan，“第一次见到你的时候，你的手背上都是血……我那个时候就想问了。”  
“那你真是拖了够久了。”  
Scott仍旧丝毫没有收到影响，“你的爪子，伸出来的时候——里面的身体构造暂且不管，至少会划破皮肤吧，会疼吗？”  
Logan愣了下，笑了，“你真的很喜欢问这个问题。”  
“……这么说你有答案是吗？”Scott在反问前迟疑了几秒，显然很清楚Logan这句话的含义，并且拒绝讨论。  
“嗯。”Logan应了一声，又喝了一口酒。  
Scott显然没打算放弃，“所以，疼吗？”  
“当我需要他们的时候，通常不是已经体会过就是即将要体会更疼的伤口了。”Logan耸了耸肩。  
Scott点了点头，算是接受了这个回答。接着他举起啤酒瓶，朝Logan斜了斜，Logan举起自己的啤酒，跟他碰了碰瓶子，两个人各喝了一口酒。  
Logan微微侧头打量Scott的侧脸。自从他向Scott，Jean，Storm和Hank坦白了自己的经历之后，只有Scott对他曾经经历过的事 情感兴趣。Logan能轻易地指出这个Scott和他记忆里那个Scott的不同——这个Scott有时候会像一个被宠坏的混球，比如之前明显的得寸进 尺。但也许只是在记忆里的那段时间，Logan从来没有机会去见这样一个Scott。又或者也许他见过，但他对Scott在战场上以外的所有印象都被最后 那副漂浮在空气中的眼镜覆盖了。  
“你在想他，对吧？”Scott敲了敲自己的啤酒瓶。  
Logan移开了视线，喝了口啤酒，说谎道，“没有。”  
“我知道，虽然这个世界明显更好，我们也差不多就是那个人，但你有时候还是会想念那些跟你一起经历过坏时期的人。”Scott看着空气中的某一点，“我知道的……我有时候也会想念跟我一起战斗过的另一个你。”  
Logan拿起了之前被放到一边的雪茄，这次他从裤袋里翻出了打火机并且点燃了它，吸了一口才问，“区别大吗？”  
Scott盯着自己面前的啤酒瓶，想了一会儿，“他有时候更混蛋一点。”停了几秒，又反问Logan，“我跟他呢？”  
Logan有那么几秒很想回答“我记不清了”，但最终咬着雪茄挤出一句，“你更混蛋一点。”  
——而且还更爱笑。因为Scott听完他的回答直接笑着从他嘴里把雪茄拿走掐了，对着Logan阴沉的目光，他毫无压力地摊开手，“既然你都这么说了，我至少得表现得像个混蛋吧。”  
“你不用表现就很混蛋了。”Logan盯着桌上的雪茄阴着脸，但最终只是伸出手把它收进了衣袋里。  
“可是你喜欢我。”  
这已经跨过了得寸进尺的范畴，简直是得意忘形。Logan咬着牙瞪着Scott。他是绝对不可能承认的——今天他已经承认得够多了。几秒之后Logan断开目光，猛地站起身拿起剩下的半瓶啤酒往外走。  
Scott看着他的背影耸了耸肩，“好吧，不说就不说。不过我也挺喜欢你的就是了。”  
Logan听见了，所以他停下脚步回头看了一眼。Scott正看着他，见他回头冲着他举起了酒瓶子，然后喝完了剩下的酒。Logan在Scott的微笑和 目光里也朝着他举起了酒瓶，然后喝了一口算作回应。走了两步Logan又回过了头，“下次你可以说说他的事情，从你们刚碰见的时候开始说起，我相信你有一 堆事儿可以说。”  
Scott“哈”了一声，“这主意不错，毕竟刚遇见的时候我就救了你的命。”  
“然后你从不在这事儿上放过我。”Logan翻了个白眼，“有些事情就是不会变。”  
Scott朝他挥了挥手起身收拾桌上的酒瓶，并不知晓在Logan失去的记忆里，他们在更早的时候曾经遇见过，彼时Logan救了他。  
路过走廊的时候Logan想起他记忆里最后一次看见Scott的时候，又喝了一口酒。  
还是再宽容这个混球Scott几天吧。毕竟无论如何，他总是更喜欢他的Scott活着。  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
~~*最后Logan宽容着宽容着就宽容了一辈子。~~


End file.
